


Fireworks Display

by CaptainSherlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fire works, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSherlock/pseuds/CaptainSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Survery Corps earns a small relaxing celebration.<br/>(A prompt filled from tumblr. I can't find the old post that the person replied to but the prompt was 'The Snk crew at a fireworks show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks Display

Captain Levi sighed. He sometimes forgot how young most of his squad was. They had done something, maybe broken some record...whatever. The military said they estimated that the titan population was down 10% in the last five years. Then they were given special funds for a small celebration for the Recon Corps.

They were making a huge deal of it. They deserved to. Men and women gave their lives for what had happened. The ones still living were putting their lives on the line, even now. Food, games, music, and even booze were part of the festivities. Best of all, especially for the recruits. Fireworks for later that night.

The whole day went on without a problem. No surprise attacks, no Hanji fucking things up for the captain. Nothing. It was relaxing. Now all of the exhausted teenagers were on blankets, waiting. Erwin bumped his shoulder against Levi's. Levi lifted his eyes from the group of teens.

"What?" Levi murmured, exhaustion in his eyes.

"They're finally relaxed, happy. It's nice to see. It's how children should be." Erwin commented softly. Levi only nodded his agreement, turning his attention back to the teens.

"Why aren't you down there, with Eren?" Erwin asked. Levi smiled gently, a soft smile. A serene smile. Anyone else would of found it creepy, such an expression crossing the captain's features. Not Erwin. It relaxed Erwin to see it.

"Why aren't you down there with Armin?" Levi countered. They both knew why. The younger ones deserved time to themselves.

Both of the older men lapsed into silence. The fireworks started to be set off. By none other than Hanji and Moblit. Moblit was only there to make sure Hanji didn't try any shady business with the fireworks. Levi didn't really watch the fireworks. He watched the younger ones react to the fireworks. They all stared in wonder at the explosions of color. Something beautiful among all that bloodshed.

Eren was the first to go to his lover. He silently slipped onto Levi's lap, leaning back against his chest. Levi rested his chin on his head, just holding Eren. He savored this moment. Not knowing when the next one would come.

Armin followed Eren's lead soon after. Erwin held him tightly, kissing his hair and cheeks.

No words were exchanged between the two couples, or anyone really. They let the world fall away for awhile. They enjoyed the beauty without pain. For one day, no one died. The Recon Corps would take that as a miracle, and savor it for as long as it lasted.


End file.
